


Forty-Two Sins Upon My Grave

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed (2016) - Fandom, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 15th Century Spain, Ancient Egyptian Religion - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Post Movie, Spanish Moors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Based upon the Negative Confessions by Ma'at and the Book of the Dead.~~~~Aguilar lays Maria to rest within the Assassin Tombs, buried beneath the sands and the skies of Spain, and as he does he places upon a journal filled with their fourty-two sins. It's the least that he can do.





	Forty-Two Sins Upon My Grave

**Author's Note:**

> The Negative Confession (also known as The Declaration of Innocence) is a list of 42 sins which the soul of the deceased can honestly say it has never committed when it stands in judgment in the afterlife. As written in the Egyptian Book of the Dead.

The sun is at its highest-a blaze of heat amongst the clear blue skies-a sight that he has not seen since the Inquisition began burning deeper into Andalucia.

The trip out to the tombs is a two hour drive with the wagon. A two hour journey that ends with the burial of the last active members of Spain's Brotherhood, making his daughter a motherless child. The latter hurts him more-even more so at his young daughters innocence of the situation at hand. Her small hands are curled up into fist around the leather reins of the horses. She had wanted to help, to help take her mamá to rest a while, and it  _hurts._ Aguilar chokes up at that, because their daughter is so innocent to the world. There is no understanding of death, only that mamá needs to rest before they can play again. But Aguilar already knows that Maria will not be there in the mornings to brush out their daughters hair, or to sing to her after a nightmare, or to chase her around the citadel until their both in the dirt laughing. Because _Maria is gone_ and their daughter  _doesn't understand_ and Aguilar can feel his heart clinch at the thought.

 

 

Aguilar removes the leather bound book from an old bag that had once belonged to Maria. He doesn't know much of the religion, or how this is meant to be done, so he writes down her sins upon the pages. Perhaps that will suffice to her Gods.

 

**1\. I have not committed sin.**

_They are Assassins and as such they are a representation of sin as they are death. Maria is no different._

**2\. I have not committed robbery with violence.**

_Maria had never done such a thing unless taking a weapon from a Templar by force applies._

**3\. I have not stolen.**

_Maria has only ever stolen four things from my knowledge._

_1\. A sword from the East-China-from the ship of a merchant._

_2\. A scarf made from Egyptian silk, that she stole from her mother._

_3\. A horse, one that belonged to a Templar. I still to this day do not know why she kept the thing, but I do not plan on setting it free now._

_4\. My heart. There is no explaination for that._

**4\. I have not slain men or women.**

_As an Assassin she has slain those who are Templars, Inquisitors, and associates to the monarchies and their Catholics._

_Only the innocent have not been slain, and I am afraid that this earth if running out of those._

**5\. I have not stolen food.**

_When I had been injured during a mission Maria had stolen food for me. She didn't accept my objections upon the matter._

**6\. I have not swindled offerings.**

_When it comes to her religious affairs I tend to stay out of them, but I believe her to be innocent here._

**7\. I have not stolen from God/Goddess.**

_Maria has stolen things, but from a God or Goddess she has not._

**8\. I have not told lies.**

_She had been an honest woman, but only she could answer for that._

**9\. I have not carried away food.**

_Maria is innocent here._

**10\. I have not cursed.**

_This, however, not so much. She enjoyed calling Torquemada a bastard._

**11\. I have not closed my ears to truth.**

_Maria was no different than any Moor. She held an open mind upon the world and the truths within it._

**12\. I have not committed adultery.**

_I was once married, long ago, but when Maria accepted the offer to be in a relationship with me it was not out of adultery._

**13\. I have not made anyone cry.**

_Guilty._

**14\. I have not felt sorrow without reason.**

_I would like to believe that this is true for her._

**15\. I have not assaulted anyone.**

_Not without reason_

**16\. I am not deceitful.**

_Yes._

**17\. I have not stolen anyone’s land.**

_An Assassin has no use for land, or conquring_

**18\. I have not been an eavesdropper.**

_Unfortunately, it was in her line of work to do so._

**19\. I have not falsely accused anyone.**

_Maria is innocent here._

**20\. I have not been angry without reason.**

_Maria has been angry before, at many things including myself, but they were all within reason._

**21\. I have not seduced anyone’s wife.**

_She never told me if such a thing has ever occured, but she is rather good at snatching hearts._

**22\. I have not polluted myself.**

_Maria had given away her body to the Creed. The damaging of oneself, by the very ring finger that they must sacrifice._

**23\. I have not terrorized anyone.**

_No._

**24\. I have not disobeyed the Law.**

_The laws of those who are burning these lands, yes._

**25\. I have not been exclusively angry.**

_Maria hardly ever exclusively expressed her anger._

**26\. I have not cursed God/Goddess.**

_No. Maria was rather respectful for an Assassin._

**27\. I have not behaved with violence.**

_Maria was the epitone of violence._

**28\. I have not caused disruption of peace.**

_I suppose both Assassins and Templars are guilty in that reguard. Maria did what she must, even if the outcome was chaos in the villages._

**29\. I have not acted hastily or without thought.**

_I want to say yes, that she has, but no. When she died, when she killed herself, she put thought into what was to be done by the choice that I made._

**30\. I have not overstepped my boundaries of concern.**

_Only ever with me. Only ever with our daughter._

**31\. I have not exaggerated my words when speaking.**

_She could push, but never was one to exaggerate._

**32\. I have not worked evil.**

_Only in the dark to serve the light. This world is not black and white, and neither was Maria._

**33\. I have not used evil thoughts, words or deeds.**

_I do not know of what the Egyptians preceived to be such things. If assassinations count, guilty._

**34\. I have not polluted the water.**

_Only ever with the blood on her skin and the sands beneath her feet._

**35\. I have not spoken angrily or arrogantly.**

_Maria was always well spoke._

**36\. I have not cursed anyone in thought, word or deeds.**

_Only herself. She was bad avout that._

**37\. I have not placed myself on a pedestal.**

_There are no such things amongst our Order. No places to brag about such things._

**38\. I have not stolen what belongs to God/Goddess.**

_Maria never did such things-unless the Apple of Eden belongs to a God._

**39\. I have not stolen from or disrespected the deceased.**

_Assassin's have their burial rituals. Items of importance or great value are given to the deceased, while what is left behind is give to rhose who will respect it._

**40\. I have not taken food from a child.**

_Never. Maria had a small foundness for children._

**41\. I have not acted with insolence.**

_Innocent._

**42\. I have not destroyed property belonging to God/Goddess**

_No, not to the Gods that she worshipped, but she did destroy the Catholic's lovely stage with fire._

_We both did._

 

 

By the time that they reach the tombs, Aguilar is done with her forty-two sins. He does not know how this is to judge her as a person, but as an Assassin one is never innocent.

Their daughter looks up at him with Maria's blue eyes, a tiny smile upon her features. 

 

 

 

"Do you think mamá will be with us soon? We never finished playing."

"Yes, and then we will play again. All three of us."

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced to both Aguilar and Maria being Moors, and for those that do not know of what a Moor is here is an explaination:  
> The Moors were the Muslim inhabitants of the Maghreb, North Africa, the Iberian Peninsula, Sicily, and Malta during the Middle Ages, who initially were Berber and Arab peoples from North Africa.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Facts about the Moors of Spain:  
> *The Moors, who ruled Spain for 800 years, introduced new scientific techniques to Europe, such as an astrolabe, a device for measuring the position of the stars and planets. Scientific progress in Astronomy, Chemistry, Physics, Mathematics, Geography and Philosophy flourished in Moorish Spain. You can imagine how such free thinking in those times would gather the rather negative attention of the Catholic Church.
> 
> *Education was universal in Moorish Spain, available to all, while in Christian Europe ninety-nine percent of the population were illiterate, and even kings could neither read nor write. At that time, Europe had only two university like places of study, whilst the Moors had seventeen. These were located in Almeria, Cordova, Granada, Juen, Malaga, Seville, and Toledo.
> 
> I do believe that it is canon that the Spain Brotherhood are Moors, so by using the Negative Confession that was to point out Egyptian descent with our lovely dead Spaniard(fuck whoever made that choice in the script because they ripped my heart out).  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Poor Aguilar. At least he has his daughter, but unfortunately, their canonnical daughter died in 1504, so it's about to get dark and depressing if I write a sequel.
> 
> -I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
